Raising Yuma
by Foton Soul
Summary: A cute collection of one-shots of baby Yuma, filled with various genres and whatnot. Watch Yuma's friends and relatives even Astral help "raise" baby Yuma. Suggest a drabble if you like!
1. Nap

**Baby Yuma Drabbles**

**Number 1: Nap**

**This drabble takes place WAY before Zexal. Akari is seven in this drabble.**

* * *

Akari peered down into her baby brother's crib. He was sound asleep, sucking on a yellow pacifier and quietly snoring. In his hands seemed to look like a doll of his future Number, Hope. Yuma gripped the doll tightly as he slept.

Akari sighed. She placed her hands in the crib bars and looked through them. "Yuma's lucky. He gets to sleep all day and do nothing! I wish I could just nap right away."

She continued to watch Yuma for a few more minutes. Suddenly, an idea came into the girl's head. "Hold on…."

Akari crept out of Yuma's room. She tiptoed into her room. Akari's room had a sky blue shade, but on the floor were various coloring books and toys. The girl jumped on her bed. She picked up her pillow, her favorite blue blanket and her Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl dolls. Akari left her room and went straight to Yuma's room.

Yuma was still asleep, but Akari remained quiet. She placed her pillow next to Yuma's crib. The blanket and the dolls fell onto the ground, but no sound was made due the floor being shag carpet.

"Okay, everything looks perfect!" shouted the lavender-haired girl quietly. She looked at Yuma, then slipped into her blanket on the carpet. She placed her dolls next to her and the girl fell sound asleep…


	2. Bath Time

**Number 2: Bath Time**

Kotori and Takashi struggled to get Yuma to sit still, especially during a bath! Sure, babies liked to play in the water, but Yuma was OUT OF CONTROL. Yuma splashed water out of the tub every ten seconds and it landed on the floor and onto the kids' clothes.

"Ah! Ga ha ba da!" babbled Yuma, splashing his hands in the baby bath.

Takashi groaned and dried his face with a towel. "Geez, Yuma-kun was even more of a pain as a baby. No wonder he is so full of energy."

"Aw, come on, Takashi! Yuma's only a baby! It's not like he is the only baby who splashes water everywhere!" pointed out Kotori, placing her hands into Yuma, who in response reached for the girl.

The Class President placed his hand to the side of his head, "Still, Yuma may be a baby, but that doesn't mean he's exactly that smart. To summarize, he is a doofus. Not even his Kattobingu can make him any smarter than he is!"

Yuma may be a baby, but he still had his thirteen-year-old mind. He mentally growled, "Oh, 'Mr. I am a Superstar' think he can insult me? I think I'll show that uptight, fat head not to make fun of Kattobingu!"

Before Takashi and Kotori knew it, Yuma posistioned himself in the baby bath, specifically in front of Takashi. Both kids looked at Yuma in confusion.

"Huh? What's Yuma doing?" said Kotori, raising an eyebrow.

Takashi leaned in close to Yuma. He watched baby Yuma's expressions. The boy didn't know why, but Yuma seemed to be making some scowling expressions at him. "Ah? What exactly is Yuma so upset abo- BLARFFH!"

Without any warning, the unfortunate Class President found himself to be sprayed in the mouth. "Blargh! What the heck is this?" gagged Takashi, not accepting the liquid in his throat.

"Ah, Takashi-kun!" cried Kotori. She ran towards the Class President, making sure he was ok.

Yuma giggled and clapped his hands as he watched Takashi getting sprayed in the mouth by his own pee. "Ha! That jerk  
finally got what he deserved! Oh, Yuma, you never fail yourself! Mission accomplished!"

Takashi sputtered, "BLEGH! YUCK! That delinquent peed in my mouth!" He ran towards the bathroom sink to get the pee out of his mouth.

Kotori marched in front of Yuma. She placed her face in front of the baby's so he could make eye contact. "Geez, Yuma! That didn't seem very nice of you to pee in Takashi's mouth! Can you say you're sorry?"

Takashi finished getting Yuma's "pee germs" out of his mouth. He groaned, "Oh, please. Yuma's a baby! He can't even say a word! To summarize, it's not like he can understand us!"

"Come on, Takashi-kun! Yuma's just a baby! Give him a break! I'm sure YOU did the same thing to your parents!" retaliated the green-haired girl.

"Compared to Yuma, I was an angel," said Takashi. "Yuma here is just a little monster! I mean, look at him! He peed in YOUR face too the other day!"

Kotori placed her hands on her hips. "So? My mom told me I peed in her face when I was a baby!"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Even as a baby, Yuma is still a little daredevil," replied Takashi.

Kotori sighed. She grabbed a towel and took Yuma out of the baby tub. She dried him off and put his clothes on. The girl handed baby Yuma towards Takashi. "Here, why don't you hold Yuma for a minute? I'm sure he'll let you if you don't insult him."

Takashi hesitated for a moment, but he looked into Yuma's huge red eyes. It was like as if Yuma was begging to be held. He started whimpering, then cans the tears.

"Ahhh…. AHHHH!" screamed Yuma, flailing his arms.

Takashi sighed in retreat, "Fine, give me Yuma." The boy accepted the baby and slung him over his shoulders. Slowly, the Class President gently patted Yuma's back. "Uhh… there there, Yuma. I'm sorry I called you a doofus…"

Unfortunately for poor Takashi, he swore he heard Yuma barfing, all over his shoulder. The boy handed Yuma to Kotori and looked at his clothes. A blob of bile stains splattered all over his shirt.

Takashi groaned, "Super."

END


	3. Shark's Gentleness

**Number 03: Shark's Gentleness**

Photon Finex: Hey guys! I am SO sorry this update is late! School had been very hectic and all, with exams coming up next week. Anyway, enjoy Drabble Number 3!

* * *

Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro stared at the infant crawling all around on the floor of the Tsukumo home.

((A/N: Akari and Haru let Shark watch Yuma at their house since Kotori had given him a chance to babysit Yuma.))

The infant was very content by the various items spread on the floor. Sure, he would come across a few small items and try to put it in his mouth, but Shark always took it away before the baby could have a "bite." As a result, the baby would always put up a fit and cry loudly.

_Oh, crap, this can't be good._ Shark covered his ears as the child wailed throughout the room. _How did I get stuck with babysitting Yuma? thought Shark. Oh yeah, it was because of that Kotori girl….._

* * *

**Heartland City Park, Saturday,**  
**10 A.M.**

_"Shark!"_

_The Fish duelist snapped of his thoughts to find an all-familiar green-headed girl running towards her. She was carrying something in her arms, but Shark couldn't tell what it was. Once Kotori reached Shark, he got a good look at what "package" she was holding._

_"Thank goodness I found you!" panted Kotori._

_Shark raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah, and whatcha got in your arms?"_

_"You're probably not going to believe me, but take a look yourself." Kotori extended her arms so Shark could see what she was carrying. You could tell how Shark reacted by his expression._

_"Oh. My. God. What the heck happened to Yuma? Are you sure this is really him?" shouted Shark. He then gazed towards Yuma (who was the baby), sucking his thumb. The little baby was dressed in a tan overall, blue striped socks, and a red bib. Baby Yuma was so adorable, he was practically irresistible._

_Shark knelt down to Yuma's eye level and joked, "Hey, Yuma! Now that you're back in diapers, maybe I should be the Duel Champion, eh?"_

_Yuma's mind processed Shark's joke as an upsetting statement. As a result, Yuma started to sniffle, then came the years. "Ahhhh…. Wahh…. AHHHH!" cried Yuma._

_"Aw, Yuma!" moaned Kotori, as she bounced him to make Yuma stop crying._

_Suddenly, Shark felt kind of bad for making Yuma cry. He then sighed, "Kotori, give Yuma to me."_

_At first, the girl hesitated, but she passed the crying Yuma into Shark's arms. The Fish duelist then looked into Yuma's red eyes. This time, he spoke softly as he brushed the child's hair. "Shh…. Yuma…. I'm sorry I said that I would be Duel Champion. You're gonna be the big winner someday, aren't you?" cooed Shark, which was a little unusual for someone like him._

_Kotori couldn't help but smile. This was one side of Shark she had never seen before, and this was rare in most cases._

_"Aw, Shark, who knew you were good with kids? I know you act rough, but deep down, you're actually kind, aren't you?" remarked Kotori._

_Shark blushed in embarrassment. "W-what, me? N-no…. I just want to earn his trust…. so I can protect him, like a big brother would…"_

_The greenette knew who Shark was referring to: His own sister. Shark's sister was in the hospital, and so far, she was in fair condition, thank goodness._

_Once Shark had cradled Yuma to sleep, he then looked at Kotori. "Alright, what is it you need?" he asked._

_"I am REALLY exhausted! Yuma kept me up all night and I couldn't sleep!" cried an exasperated Kotori. "I hate you ask you this, but could you look after Yuma for a few hours?"_

_Shark looked at Kotori, then at the sleeping child in his arms. He was about to say no, but then his sister came into his mind. If I can take care of my sister, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to take care of Yuma. Kotori even said that she is exhausted. If she needs some help, I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch Yuma. After all, I do owe him.*_

_"Alright, you've got me. I'll watch the little squirt," said Shark, as he cradled Yuma._

_Kotori perked up. "You will? Thank you so much!"_

_Shark shrugged. "How hard can Yuma be to handle?"_

* * *

Present Time

Shark regretted asking Kotori that question at the park. Yuma was a complete handle to care for. He tried to put everything on the floor into his mouth (paper clips, electric cords, Duel Monsters cards, dice, etc.), and the baby even peed all over Shark's D-Pad, much to his dismay.

* * *

**Later…..**

"AHHHH! WAHHH!" cried Yuma, as he laid in his portable makeshift crib inside his room.

Shark sat in the Tsukumo's living room watching TV when he heard Yuma crying. "Yep, Yuma obviously needs something to eat," he mumbled, looking at the clock. The boy rose from his chair and headed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Shark entered Yuma's room with a bottle to find a screaming Yuma crying as he stood to grasp his crib bars. He sighed as he set the bottle down. He carefully picked up Yuma from his crab and cradled him in his arms.

"Shhh…Yuma, all the bad monsters will go away," whispered Shark, gently rocking Yuma in his arms.

Shark kept speaking quietly to Yuma as he rocked him. Soon, Yuma stopped crying and looked at Shark wide-eyed. He stared at Shark's face, scanning every detail of it.

"Ga? Ba da ga ga ne," babbled Yuma. Shark couldn't help but slightly smile at his friend. Heh, Yuma may be annoying, but maybe I kinda like him this way.

Suddenly, Shark felt a tight grip on his head. "What the?" he shouted, but not too loud. His head slightly tilted as he felt something pull on his hair. He looked down to see Yuma tugging on one of his dreadlocks. The infant smiled as he played with the dreadlock, much to his content. "You like those, don't you?" cooed Shark, ticking Yuma's chin.

Yuma then started to make whimpering noises as he tried to reach for the bottle on the table. Shark complied and grabbed the bottle, placing it into Yuma's eager mouth. Yuma happily accepted the treat and took in every sip of the formula. The Fish duelist watched Yuma drink his formula, carefully repositioning him so he wouldn't tumble onto the floor. He smiled even more as Yuma did a cute way of signaling that he was done eating by pushing the bottle out of his mouth. Yuma then yawned as he began to drift off to sleep. Shark gently rocked the child to sleep as he whispered:

"Good night, Yuma, sweet dreams."

* * *

*Episodes 11-12 of Zexal.


	4. How It All Started

**Number 04: How It All Started**

**Photon Finex: Hey party people! Here's Drabble number 4! Just to let you know, this Drabble takes place after episodes 47-49. What if III's Crest power caused…. A little mishap?**

**If you check my profile, and you will find links to songs sung by Zexal seiyuus! ;)**

* * *

Kotori, Tetsuo, Takashi, Cathy, Tokunosuke, and III stared in shock, confusion, and slight amusement at the infant at their feet. The child sat on top of clothes that were too large for his own body, and all he was in was a diaper.

"Uhhh….. What on Earth just happened?" cried Tetsuo, his gaze not leaving the child.

"Nya, this is so strange," said Cathy.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this with my own eyes, ura, yet I find this hilarious" giggled Tokunosuke.

"Yuma was changed into an infant by force?" wondered Takashi.

Astral stared at the child in curiously and surprise. He had a confused expression while observing Yuma's appearance. _Did Yuma shrink, or was his age somehow forced to change? This is very peculiar..._

Kotori turned away from her friends for a moment. She gazed towards III. She approached the gentle Duelist and placed a hand onto the pink-haired teen's shoulder. "III, can you tell us what happened? Why is Yuma a baby?" she asked, pointing towards the said child, who was now sucking on his own thumb.

"Miss Kotori, I'm not entirely sure, but I believe that it had something to do with my Crest Power," stated III. He looked at his hand only to find his Crest embedded on his soft, delicate skin. "I'm not sure why Yuma is an infant, and I am terribly sorry about this," he concluded apologetically, bowing in sorrow. "However, I will try to make an antidote to change Yuma back to normal."

"How long do you think it would take?" asked Kotori.

"Probably about a week or so," concluded III. "Until the antidote is finished, it looks like you have to take care of Yuma."

**"WAAAAHHHH!"**

Kotori and III became startled by the noise. To their horror, Tokunosuke was seen holding Yuma upside down by his feet. The Key was too large for Baby Yuma's neck, and it dangled from his neck.

Kotori raced towards Tokunosuke in a fury. "Tokunosuke! What are you doing? You're not supposed to hold a baby by the feet! I swear, someday, you're going up drop Yuma onto his head!" she cried, swiping Yuma away from Tokunosuke. Kotori gently cradled Yuma as he slight began to fall asleep.

"Geez, Kotori! I wasn't trying to drop Yuma onto his head, ura! His Key was dangling over his neck, and I was trying to get it off!" cried Tokunosuke.

Kotori looked at Yuma's neck. Toku was right, the necklace was far too large for a small infant. "I'm sorry, Tokunosuke. I overreacted, and it was foolish of me."

"Its ok, I forgive you, ura. You were kinda right, maybe little Yuma could have been brain damaged, ura."

Kotori gasped. She gripped Yuma a little tighter, but not too tight. "Don't say it like that! You nearly scared me to death!"

III watched the teens bicker. He coughed loudly do everyone could hear. "Ahem!"

Everyone stopped bickering and gazed towards III.

"As I was saying," began III. "I am terribly sorry I turned Yuma-kun into an infant," he said solemnly. "I will make an antidote to turn Yuma back to normal. It could take a week or so to finish the potion. Until its finished, you will have to take care of Yuma."

"It's no problem!" chirped Tetsuo.

"To summarize, if we all pitched in to take care of Yuma, it won't be that hard!" said Takashi.

"Nya, count me in!" mewed Cathy.

Tokunosuke raised his hand. "I'm not letting you guys take all of the fun!"

Kotori nodded in agreement. "So, it's agreed! We'll all take care of Yuma until he has his antidote! Agreed?"

"Yeah!" concurred everyone.

III bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, everyone. Please be patient while I make the potion, but I'll have to do it in secret. I don't want my brothers or Tron to know that I'm helping you. Until then, take good care of Yuma!"

A spacial rift opened as it cut through the space time-continuoum. III stepped into the portal and instantly vanished. "Until we meet again!" he called.

After III left, Yuma started to whimper. "Ah… AHHH….. AUGHHH!" he cried.


	5. A Day at the Zoo

**Number 05: A Day at the Zoo**

Takashi grunted as he pushed Yuma's stroller under the hot sun in Heartland City Zoo. It was one of the hottest days in Heartland, and everyone was sweltering, but they didn't let that ruin their day. While Takashi pushed the stroller (with Tokunosuke straggling behind), Yuma slept under a shade over his baby seat. He was dressed in a zebra-stripe shirt, black shorts, and red VANS sneakers. The child seemed to be unaffected by the heat because he got to sleep under a shade while poor Takashi and Tokunosuke didn't.

"Ugh! We spend the day at the zoo, but it's too darn hot!" moaned Takashi.

"Tell me about it, ura," piped up an exhausted Tokunosuke. "Look at the bright side, we're almost at the lions!"

Takashi's eyes went bright. "You don't mean, the mighty, majestic lion? They're mysterious creatures, the king of the jungle! To summarize, I've never seen a more marvelous creature than the lion!" He let go of the stroller pusher and knelt in front of Yuma. "Oy, Yuma, do you want to see the lions?" he cooed, tickling Yuma's chin.

Baby Yuma clapped, "Ya! Pa re hi ma ba!"

"Takashi! We're here!" exclaimed Tokunosuke.

The three friends entered the lion section of the zoo. When they first entered, they were astounded by the habitat. It actually looked like a savannah, complete with dry grass, rocks, and even a few ponds.

Both boys pushed Yuma's stroller to the viewing glass so he could watch the mysterious creatures.

"Look, Yuma! See the lions, ura?" said Tokunosuke, pointing towards the big cats.

Baby Yuma stared at the giant animals as they moved about. The big cats all looked so interesting to him! Yuma giggled, pointing at a lion that fell into a pond.

"Ha ha! Ga ga ba ka!" he cheered, clapping his hands.

On a nearby rock, a lioness named Luka yawned as she rose from her nap. She groggily opened her eyes in search for food. _What did I eat last night? Oh, I had that steak, which Sandy tried to steal from me! Great, now I'm hungry again! Hold on..._

The lioness scanned the entire lion put and found people at the viewing area. As Luka looked at all of the people watching her and her fellow lions, Baby Yuma seemed to have caught the lioness' eye due to his outfit. _Huh, that tiny human with zebra skin by the boy with blue fur looks interesting…. And a nice dinner! _Luka licked her chops at the thought of eating Baby Yuma._ It's settled! That little boy will be my dinner tonight!_

Back behind the glass, Takashi and Tokunosuke observed the lioness' behavior. Both boys noticed that the lioness was looking at mostly Yuma, who was alert and looking around the zoo area. Yuma cooed at the lions as they moved about, doing their own activities. Luka sprung into action as she walked to the glass window. She stated intensely at Yuma.

"Aw, look, that lioness seem to like Yuma, ura!" said Toku.

"Indeed! To summarize, even Yuma attracts cats!" joked Takashi.

Luka placed her paw on the window in hopes of reaching Baby Yuma, but alas, the glass prevented her from doing so. Yuma was unaware of what fate would happen to him all because of a lioness.

_Does this child think he can insult me because of a stupid glass window? Well, I've never felt more insulted in my life! That baby **WILL** be my dinner! I'll do whatever it takes to make him my prey!_

As the zoo visitors continued to watch the other lions, Luka readied herself while she scrunched her body to spring into action. She focused her gaze onto Yuma, never losing sight of him. _Take it easy, Luka, wait for the right moment... **NOW!**_

**CRASH!**

The zoo goers gasped and panicked in horror as they witnessed Luka break right through the viewing glass. The lioness roared as she made her way towards Yuma. _Come here, little baby! You're mine!_ She chewed the straps in Yuma's stroller and lifted Yuma by his shirt with her teeth. Luka then proceeded to walk away with her dinner.

Takashi and Tokunosuke stood in shock and horror. Their bodies shook as they tried to register what had happened.

"Oh. My. God. That lioness took Yuma…. **WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!**" cried Takashi. "I swear, if Kotori and Yuma's family find out that he was murdered by a lionness, I-"

Tokunosuke shook the Class Rep's shoulders. "We don't have time to freak out! We have to save Yuma, ura! Think of all the times Yuma saved** US**!" he cried.

Takashi registered his friends words. It was true that Yuma help them from time to time. He even stopped a bomb from exploding caused by a virus Mr. Kay had created.* "Yuma had helped all of us, it's time we repaid him, even though he's a….. Baby."

"Pull yourself together! Yuma needs us!" cried his friend. "Yuma wouldn't give up, what if that was YOU getting kidnapped by that lioness?"

Takashi was in awe after hearing what his friend had declared to him. "Tokunosuke…"

* * *

The surrounding lions stopped eating for a moment to find Luka carrying Baby Yuma in her mouth. The lioness stroller by the other lions and retreated to her special rock. She gently placed Yuma onto the ground and spread his arms and legs apart. The child was afraid of Luka. He whimpered every time she came close to his face.

"Ah…. WAHHH!" cried Yuma, flailing his arms. _No! No! I'm not gonna be some lioness' snack!_ He was moving so much, his tiny baby feet kicked Luka lightly on her nose.

Luka mewed and held her nose in pain. The lioness was shocked at how a small human could inflict ant damage on her. She was astounded by the human's behavior. _This human is a lot more troublesome than I thought! No prey of mine has ever fought back at me! What if…. He actually is a threat? No, that child is distracting me! I can't let him get away!_

The lioness retracted her claws all the way to show Baby Yuma that she wasn't afraid of him no more. Yuma winced at the lioness. _Crud! I already made the lioness angry! Why did Granny have me wear a stupid zebra stripe shirt? It's her fault if I die all because I was forced to be a baby, and now I'm lion food!_

As Luka came closer and closer while opening her jaws, she could taste victory. _Come here, you little baby! Come to me, so I can have a nice chunky baby for dinner-_

**STING!**

As Yuma faced his death, he noticed the lioness was starting to feel drowsy. She closed her eyes, then all activity ceased. The lioness fell onto the ground by her rock, making no sound or movement.

**"YUMA!"**

The said child moved his head to find Takashi, Tokunosuke, and a zookeeper with a tranquilizer running towards him. The boys were upset and teary-eyed as they ran to Yuma. Takashi was the first to grab Yuma. He embraced him tightly. "Yuma… I am so sorry… I wish I could've been a better babysitter…"

"I'm sorry too, Yuma! We let that lion take you and we got scared of a stupid big cat, ura!" cried Tokunosuke. "Don't ever worry us like that again, please!"

The zookeeper spoke, "I hope I'm not interrupting your reunion, but I am terribly sorry that Luka took your little cousin." He pointed to the unconscious lioness. "She usually doesn't kidnap people or break through the glass. In fact, no animal has ever done that in Heartland Zoo!"

"Well, apology accepted. Just please, please make sure to make the glass non-breakable! Luka could've made Yuma into baby back ribs!" cried Takashi.

Tokunosuke tapped the Class Rep's shoulder. "Takashi, shh!"

The blue-haired boy shut up for a moment to find Yuma sound asleep in his arms. He curled into a ball and gripped Takashi's arms tightly. Both boys, even the zookeeper, smiled at the sight of Yuma.

The zookeeper smiled at Yuma. "A child this perfect is too irresistible."

* * *

*** Zexal episodes 3-4.**


	6. Tron's Plan

**Number 06: Tron's Plan**

**SE-Photon Finex: Great news, everyone! I have an important announcement to make! Yes, I have officially confirmed "The Shadow of Yuma" sequel! However, I am still planning it and could use a little help. If you have any story plot ideas or suggestions, leave them in the comments or send me a private message.**

**Kotori: Please don't tell me Kurai is gonna be back!**

**Photon Finex: Ah, but those of you who don't know, in the epilogue, Kurai had changed his name to Kain. Other than that, I have a special treat for you all! Whoever is the 20TH reviewer of THIS fanfic will win a Zexal Oneshot of their choice! However, please DO NOT ask for any M-rated fics. I will only write K-T fics, sorry for the inconvenience.**  
**ONE MORE THING! Requests for Baby Yuma Drabbles are now accepted! All ideas are welcome! :D**

**This drabble will be short!**

* * *

III hurriedly opened the door to his home. He looked around the entrance to make sure his brothers or V were not around. He couldn't let them find out that Yuma had turned into an infant. If they knew, trouble would stir up. "Alright, I just need to work on that antidote for Yuma when I have the chance," III whispered to himself.

III casually ascended up the stairs as he decided to act normal, not wanting to bring suspicion to himself. All seemed clear, so the teen continued onto his room. On the way, he noticed there was a crack from Tron's door. "Something's going on..." he muttered. Curious, III peered through the door crack to listen to Tron conversing with his brothers.

* * *

Tron sat poised in his chair while he was entertained by numerous TV shows all happening at once. From cartoons to anime to sitcoms, they were all fun to the man-child. As Tron continued to watch his shows, he finally managed to say, "V, what do you have for me?"

A tall man with different shades of blue in his hair approached Tron's throne. His outfit had a touch of blue and yellow to them, and a pair of white trouser pants accompanied the blue cloak. He was the forst oldest son before IV and III. The man, who was known as V, bowed to his leader. "Tron, I have heard rumors about Yuma Tsukumo. One particular rumor captured my attention. After lots of scouting, I have confirmed that Yuma Tsukumo has turned into an infant by force," informed the eldest sibling.

A blonde-maroon haired man's ears perked up at his brother's statement. "Hold on, did you say, Yuma Tsukumo is a baby? Literally or verbally?" he said in suspicion.

"Yuma literally transformed into an infant, but I have no idea why he is one in the first place, IV," answered V. He then faced Tron, who's back was to his face. "What do you think of this, Tron?"

A creepy smile spread across Tron's face. Behind the man-child's mask, a mischievous thought had entered his mind. What could be he possibly plotting? "IV, come here," he commanded.

IV, the blonde-maroon haired man, did as he was told and bowed in front of Tron. "What?"

"The whole Yuma-being-a-baby thing is very interesting to me. I want to know more about Baby Yuma! This could be very important to me. I am sending you and V to investigate this whole Yuma mess," said Tron.

"What about III?" interjected V.

Tron sighed, placing a hand to his mask. "Haven't you heard? III was defeated by Yuma.* I can't have a recovering Duelist investigate, otherwise, he'll make Yuma ill. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Tron," responded V.

"Excellent, IV and V. You're both dismissed!" announced the masked man-child.

* * *

III's eyes went wide in fear after what he had listened to Tron discuss with his brothers. He nervously crept down the hall away from Tron's door. His fingers tapped in anxiety as his head started swearing.**_ This isn't good, this isn't good!_ **thought an anxious III. **_My brothers and Tron somehow learned about Yuma's condition! If they catch Yuma, who knows what they'll do to him! I have to warn Kotori!_**

* * *

**This cannot be good! What is Tron planning to do with Yuma? Is it something suspicious, or deadly?**

**Another reminder, whoever is the 20TH reviewer of "Baby Yuma Drabbles" will win a Zexal oneshot of their choice! Good Luck!**

* * *

***Episode 49 of Zexal**


	7. Superheroes and Rice balls

**Superheroes and Rice Balls**

**Welcome to Drabble Number 7! Yay! *performs a magnificent display of fireworks* Remember, one lucky reviewer (the 20TH reviewer) for this story will win a Zexal fanfic of their choice! ;)**

* * *

**10 AM, Saturday**

Akari and Haru were an absolute mess in the morning. Last night, Yuma cried every two hours while both women attempted to sleep. As a result, they couldn't sleep.

Akari groggily descended down the stairs. Bags formed around her eyes, which indicated that she didn't get much sleep last night. She continued to walk down the stairs, trying not to fall down.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, Akari found Haru rocking Yuma in a wooden chair in the living room. The small lady wrapped Yuma in a blanket as the boy slept. Haru was sleepless too like Akari. Her tiredness didn't stop her from caring for Yuma. For some reason, Akari felt bad. _Grandma is just as tired as I am, but she is still devoted to help take care of Yuma. Here I am, moaning because I didn't sleep last night, while she isn't complaining at all. I wish I could be less tired because Grandma can't do this on her own,_ thought Akari. _I should've called someone ahead of time to help out!_

Unknown to Akari, her wish would soon be granted.

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

"I'll get the door, Grandma!" called Akari, making her way to the front door.

After the door was opened, she found Kotori and Tetsuo standing on the front door. "You guys…" she yawned, "what are you doing here?"

"Akari, are you alright? You don't look so good," said a concerned Tetsuo.

"No offense, but Tetsuo's right. You look….. Exhausted," added Kotori sheepishly. She pointed to the bags underneath Akari's eyes. "Did you or Haru-san get any sleep last night?"

Akari shook her head, yawning. "No…. Yuma kept both of us up last night. We couldn't sleep because he kept crying every two hours. Grandma's tired, but she is in the living room rocking Yuma. It makes me feel bad that she is tired like me, and she is still willing to deal with Yuma."

Kotori and Tetsuo looked at each other in concern. They both nodded their heads in sync, which confused Akari.

Kotori was the first to speak. "Akari, why don't you and Haru-san take a day off? Tetsuo and I can watch Yuma for you two!"

"We'll do all of the work while you get some rest!" added Tetsuo.

"Are you guys sure you can do this? Yuma is a handful," said Akari.

"If we can deal with Yuma when he sleeps in class, then we can take care of him, even though he's a baby," said Kotori.

Akari was amazed by what she just heard. She was amazed how Yuma's friends were willing to sacrifice their time to help take care of Yuma in his….. Current state.

"You guys….. You don't know how better I am now. Thank you so much," cried Akari.

* * *

After Akari convinced Haru to take a day off, Kotori and Tetsuo were left in charge of the Tsukumo house and a baby Yuma. Both kids watched Yuma playing in his (saved) toys in his crib. He was very occupied by the toys, which was a good thing, because he was not upset. Now, Kotori and Tetsuo were deciding what to do with Yuma.

"Why don't we take Yuma to the zoo?" suggested Tetsuo.

Kotori sighed, mentally slapping herself. "Do you remember what happened when Tokunosuke and Takashi took Yuma to a zoo? A lioness nearly ate him!"

"Oh yeah, that's right…" replied the hefty boy. Suddenly, a lightbulb flashed above his head. A look spread onto his face, which worried Kotori.

"Don't tell me you have a better idea," she said worriedly.

Tetsuo waved his hands. "Relax, Kotori! I was gonna say that we could make Yuma rice balls!"

"You know….. That's actually not a bad idea!"

Later, as Kotori decided to gather the ingredients for rice balls in the kitchen, Tetsuo was assigned to distracting Yuma in the living room. Now, the boy was thinking of ways to keep Yuma busy while the child continued to play with his toys. Tetsuo was stumped because most of his ideas he had thought of were…. Out of Yuma's age. _If Yuma sees the rice balls, game over! Think, Tetsuo! What do babies like to look at the most?_

Tetsuo glanced around the room, and then at the TV. He snapped his fingers. _That's it, the TV! That ought to keep Yuma distracted! What can he watch since he's a baby? Hold on! I bet superheroes wouldn't hurt!_ The boy huddled to the Blu-Ray cabinet and pulled out numerous Blu-Ray movies. "Let's see…. There's _Juken Sentai Gekiranger, Engine Sentai Go-Onger,_ and _Duel Monsters_," he murmured, "Gekiranger and Duel Monsters has too much fighting for Yuma…. I bet Go-Onger would be just right! It's motif is just cars!"

Tetsuo opened the Go-Onger DVD and popped in a disc into the TV. While the movie started up, he proceeded to Yuma's makeshift crib. He placed his hands around the bars and smiled at Yuma. "Hi, Yuma!" he said, waving his hand.

Yuma stopped playing with his stuffed animals and smiled back at Tetsuo. He clapped his hands and giggled at the older boy.

"Hi Ted!" Yuma babbled in baby talk.

Tetsuo smiled when Yuma called him "Ted". Sure Yuma couldn't pronounce his name, but the way he said "Ted" was downright adorable. He then continued to talk, "Do you want to see superheroes?"

The child clapped happily in response as if he was saying, "Yeah! Let me out of here so I can see!"

Tetsuo chuckled as he lifted Yuma out of his crib. He gave him a light noogie. "I'll take that as a yes!" he grinned.

Yuma was soon placed in a movable baby seat and wheeled at least ten feet away from the television. He looked at the TV in curiosity with his curious eyes. Tetsuo then played the DVD and the movie started.

A sign saying "Super Sentai Series" popped onto the TV screen.

"Look, Yuma! It's Super Sentai!" said Tetsuo enthusiastically.

Yuma smiled and continued to watch the TV. Five costumed characters (each were color coded) jumped over the sign and ran to animal-hybrid vehicles as the theme song began. The red costumed hero inserted a device on the wheel and drove off, while the green, blue, yellow, and black costumed hero followed.

((Lyrics are in bold))

**Enjin Zenkai Go-Onger!**  
**Ichi Ni San Shi Go-Onger!**  
**THREE TWO ONE LET'S Go-Onger GO ON!**

Yuma was so enthralled by the colors and characters, he didn't hear Tetsuo quietly sneaking into the kitchen. Kotori stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway before saying, "You're so good with kids! I think Yuma has taken a liking to you! It's cute when Yuma calls you Ted!"

Tetsuo slightly blushed in embarrassment. "What? He's only a baby, and he can't pronounce my name right yet! Come on, we better get the rice balls done before the show ends."

"What show did you put on for Yuma?" inquired Kotori, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you put on Space Balls!"

Tetsuo sighed, "Kotori, I only put on Engine Sentai Go-Onger! Besides, it's motif is cars! How bad could it be?"

Meanwhile, Yuma sat in his baby chair as the TV show's theme song continued after the announcer read the TV show's name. He was so fascinated by the whole thing already, his imagination started to interpret the show his way.

**Notteke zenkai hajikete mankai**  
**Kibou o CHARGE da mugen no ENERGY (Hai!)**  
**Yabasona yuukai hechara soukai**  
**Kinou no jibun o OVERTAKE (Hey! Hey! Hey!)**  
**Hitori janainda sono koe de SPEED UP!**  
**Yuuki ga kasokusuru**

**Enjin Zenkai Go-Onger!**  
**Seigi no HIGHWAY mashigura kimi no mune ni mo hibike!**  
**Bun! Bun! Ban! Ban! Go-Onger!**  
**Egao no GOAL o mezasunda Engine Sentai Go-Onger GO ON!**

* * *

Halfway through Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Yuma laughed when he saw two Gaiark ministers dress as girls in an attempt to shrink a monster that liked to eat noise. They were so ridiculous and entertaining at the same time! Much later, something better came on. Three girls in pink dresses came running telling the Go-Ongers that they were ready to fight the monster.

Yuma looked at the girls. They were pretty and wore beautiful dresses. Each girl had a distinct colored sparkle below their eye.

"Hi everyone! I'm Saki!"

"Miu here!"

" Kegareshia, in charge of the Gaiark!"

"Together, we're G3 Princess!" said all three girls in sync. A song soon began to play.

**Idol Number 1 watashitachi Princess!**  
**Suki suki suki suki**  
**Kokoro ni suki ari**  
**L O V E**  
**Lovely heart GO!**

**Mirai no henrin kizuite darling**  
**Yowaki wa henjou ganbare junjou**  
**Watashi mo shiranai watashi o mitsuzete**  
**Otome wa himitsu ga ooi yo**  
**Nagisa de dejavu randevouz**  
**dare mo ga ashita no etoranze**  
**Ohesoto isshoni honne mo chiratto G3 Princess!**

**Pinku no doresu mo shiwa ni natte mo ii no**  
**Kyutto sono te de dakishimete HOLD ON!**  
**Koi shitara takusan no hajimete ni deau**  
**I LOVE YOU mirai no ouji-sama, hayaku!**

* * *

As Kotori and Tetsuo finished the last rice ball, the show had already ended. Both teens wiped their head.

"Whew! At least the rice balls are finished! My hands are covered with rice!" cried Tetsuo. He looked at his hands to find rice stuck to his hand, much to his dismay.

Kotori sighed as she placed the rice balls on a plate. "Cheer up, Tetsuo! We put a lot of effort into these for Yuma. The least you could do is help me free the rice balls to him."

Kotori and Tetsuo entered the living room to find the G3 Princess Rap playing in the Go-Onger credits.

"As long as I live, I'll never get that song out of my head," moaned Tetsuo.

"Tetsuo, look!" said Kotori, pointing at Yuma.

Yuma smiled happily as he clapped while Saki, Miu, and Kegareshia continued to sing G3 Princess Rap. To him, the girls were beautiful. He giggled when he watched them dance.

"Awww! I think Yuma has a 'crush' on the girls!" cooed Kotori. She then took a rice ball off of the plate and handed it to Yuma. "Oy, Yuma, would you like a rice ball?"

"It's delicious!" piped up Tetsuo, breaking the same rice ball into bite-sized pieces. He placed the rice ball chunk into Yuma's pudgy hand. Yuma eyed the rice ball curiously. He sniffed it, then popped it into his mouth. He smiled happily after swallowing the rice ball.

Kotori and Tetsuo smiled in response, knowing that their friend may be a baby, but he still enjoyed their prescence. Could this day get any better?

* * *

**Chapter Number 7, riceballs and Super Sentai! (Oops, I got the Engine Rap stuck in my head, lol!)**

**I had so much fun writing this Drabble because I am totally hooked into Engine Sentai Go-Onger! Anyone who guesses what excerpts I used from an episode of Go-Onger gets a cookie! ;)**

**If you guys want to hear the featured songs in this drabble, go on Youtube and search "Engine Sentai Go-Onger", "G3 Princess Rap'", and "Go-Onger Rap'.  
**

**About the part when Tetsuo moved Yuma away from the TV screen, I'll tell you why. Every anime and TV show in Japan always makes a statement to watch their shows in a bright room setting and not to sit close to the screen. This was due to a Pokemon episode titled "Electric Soldier Porygon". When Pikachu used Thundershock on pills, it caused various flashes, hence, LOTS of children were admitted to hospitals. Since then, many TV companies always include this statement before starting an anime or a TV show.**

**That concludes this chapter! See ya guys later!  
**


	8. Memories

**I'm back with another chapter! I feel lazy for not updating since... The dawn of time, and you can blame Writer's Block. I'm a little unhappy that not many people liked the previous Drabble. Now then... Let the chapter commence! **

* * *

If anyone ever went up inside the Tsukumo's attic, all you would find were various treasures and trinkets Kazuka and Mirai had collected from years of traveling. That is what most guests at the Tsukumo's assumed were mostly inside the attic, but there was more than those trinkets.

Kotori wiped her head after helping Akari set down a few boxes. She felt exhausted due to the boxes being heavy. "Akari-san, what exactly are we looking for?" she asked, sitting on a box.

Akari looked up from a nearby box, facing Kotori. "Yuma's a baby again, right? Well, Grandma remembered that we had some of Yuma's baby stuff in the attic. She thought they they could be useful."

"You mean that you kept Yuma's baby clothes and toys?" questioned Kotori.

"Yeah, we did, but Mom and Dad just couldn't bear to get rid of it. Oh, Kotori, take a look at this!" The brunette dug her hands through a nearby box. After a little tussling, she pulled out a book with a picture of a baby Yuma. She proudly held it in front of her chest. "This is Yuma's baby book. I haven't seen this thing for years!" Akari revealed.

"Can I look at it with you, Akari?"

"Of course, come over here."

Kotori got up from the large box she was sitting on and made a beeline towards Akari. She placed herself next to the lavender-headed woman. Her attention was quickly focused on the picture of Yuma on the cover of the book. Yuma sat on a blanket with some baby toys staring at the camera with a wide baby smile. Kotori awed at the picture. "Awww! Yuma looks so cute!"

Akari smiled, "There's more pictures than that one on the front cover."

She lifted the front cover and found herself at the first page of Yuma's baby pictures. A few images in particular caught Akari's attention. One picture had a image of a seven-year-old Akari bottlefeeding a barely one-month-old Yuma in her arms. Kazuma, Mirai, and Haru could be seen in the background, smiling at Akari attempting to feed her baby brother. Next to it was a eight-months pregnant Mirai gently caressing an unborn Yuma. Below it had a newborn Yuma crying with the whole Tsukumo family smiling at him.

"Awwww, Yuma was so cute, Akari!" cooed Kotori, pointing at the pictures.

Akari smiled at the pictures, feeling a sense of nostalgia. "Yuma is one of the best things that ever happened to me, because I got to be a big sister. I could never ask for anything better."


	9. A Little Friend for Rio

**Photon Drake: Okay... Writers block happened, again! :( I'll make up for it with a new Baby Yuma oneshot for you!**

* * *

Shark contently pushed Yuma in his stroller down the halls of Heartland Hospital. Today, he had planned to visit his sister, but since he was asked to babysit again, Shark was more than happy to take Yuma with him. Besides, his sister liked cute things, and baby Yuma was cute! The said child sat in his seat, curious eyes scanning the area. To him, he saw the hospital as a big place for him to play in, but he could not get out.

Shark finally reached room 11A, which happened to be his sister's room. He stopped Yuma's stroller just a few inches away from the door. A hand went up to do the door.

Knock! Knock!

A young woman in scrubs opened the door and greeted Shark with a warm smile. Her light brown hair with streaks of orange were tied in a ponytail. She was Caucasian and just a few inches taller than Shark. "Ah, good afternoon, Ryoga! Rio's been waiting for you all morning! Come on in!" she greeted.

Shark complied, pushing Yuma's stroller into Rio's hospital room. The room was actually a lot bigger than he remembered, and there appeared to be less equipment than from last time. Gazing around, Shark caught sights of his sister. She was no longer heavily bandaged, since most of her head was free and no longer burned.

"Is Rio going to be okay?" Shark said in concern, gazing over to his sister.

Lia quickly caught Ryoga's worried expression and answered, "Don't worry, I am taking good care of your sister. It's so sweet that Rio has a brother that cares about her." Noticing a baby stroller by Shark, she knelt down and peeked inside. The nurse nearly lost it when she looked at the child. His tan skin and huge red eyes just made her smile. "May I ask who this adorable little baby is? He is just the cutest baby I've ever seen!"

Shark looked at Yuma. "Oh, him? This is Yuma, he's my friend's baby brother. I was gonna let him see Rio today with me."

"Oh my gosh, Yuma is such a cutie! I have delivered a lot of babies, but Yuma is one of the most adorable babies I've ever seen!" squealed Lia. She tickled Yuma's pudgy baby tummy. "Coochie Coochie coo!"

Yuma stared at the strange older being in front of him. He watched carefully when the female placed her huge hands onto his tummy. Before he knew it, he was being tickled. He was sucking on a pacifier, but the child couldn't help but laugh. "Ga! Ha! Ha!" cooed Yuma, waving his pudgy hands and feet.

Lia stopped tickling and focused her attention towards Shark. "If you'll excuse me, Ryoga, I have to get to a meeting right away. Take care, dear!"

After the nurse left, Shark knelt down to Yuma's stroller. The baby was now playing with a dangling Hope toy above his seat. He tried to reach it, but his pudgy arms wouldn't let him. Yuma quickly got frustrated and nearly started to whimper. "Ehh... Ehhh..." he cried, still struggling to reach the toy.

Shark quickly unhooked the toy and handed it to the eager child's hands. "There you go, Yuma," he said, patting Yuma's head gently.

"Ga!" Yuma chirped, hugging the doll tightly.

With Yuma's toy dilemma taken care of, Shark glanced towards his sleeping sister. As he watched his sister, a huge wave of guilt fell upon him. He couldn't shake off the feeling, but deep down, he knew why. I nearly let Shark Drake take over me because I was so angry at IV and Tron for hurting Rio. Even worse, I started taking other people's decks! In reality, I really owe everything to Yuma. If he hadn't beaten me that day I 'won' Tetsuo's deck, I would still be the devious Shark.

Shark glanced towards Yuma, who was playing with his toy. Yuma placed an arm into his mouth and started chewing on it. Thank you, Yuma. You may act like an idiot sometimes, but you never give up.

"Ahhh... Mhmmph..."

Shark snapped out of his trance and focused his attention quickly towards the source of the sudden sound. To his relief, Rio had begun to slowly wake up. Her eyes had slowly fluttered back to life as she stretched her arms. She yawned from tiredness, or it was either from the sun getting in her eyes. The girl slowly rose from her bed in an upright position and faced her brother with a bright welcome smile.

"Ryoga... You came... I'm so glad..." Rio finally spoke. Her voice sounded a little quiet, but bold.

"You're my baby sister, of course I care about you a lot," said Ryoga, sitting by Rio on her bed.

Rio chuckled. "No, technically, I'm fifteen seconds older than you, Ryoga! We're twins, remember?So, that makes me the big sister and you the little brother!"

Not far away, baby Yuma sadly looked at Shark and Rio as the two conversed together. He clutched his toy tightly to his chest. Small beads of tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he started to sniffle a bit. Yuma didn't understand the situation, but he felt left out.

While the Kamishiro siblings continued to chat, Rio's eyes wandered to a bundle behind her twin brother's legs. Curious, she asked, "Ryoga, who is that little boy? He looks sad."

At the mentioning of the the boy, Ryoga hurriedly darted to Yuma and unfastened his seatbelt and picked him up. Yuma started to squirm, but when he looked at Shark's face, he stopped fussing and squealed at the sight of him.

"Calm down, Yuma, there's somebody I want you to meet," Shark said calmly. He faced his sister, carrying Yuma in one arm. "Rio, this is my friend, Yuma."

Rio started at baby Yuma sitting in her brother's arms. She didn't know how to react to Yuma. The little boy did the same thing vice versa, only with a lot more curiosity. In just a few seconds, he suddenly began to smile very widely with lots of enthusiasm. Rio felt her heart melt at the sight of baby Yuma. She felt so much better and a lot less lonely around the little baby.

"Ryoga, can you promise me one thing?"

Ryoga held his sister's hand, ready to listen. "Tell me what it is, Rio. I'm listening."

"Don't let Yuma go. He is a little miracle..."


	10. Astral's Lullaby

Photon Drake: I'm not sure if anyone remembers this, but back in Chapter 6, I had announced a fun contest. Whoever was the TWENTIETH reviewer to this fanfic wins a Zexal oneshot of their choice. Recently, I had nearly forgotten about the contest until I re-read the chapters. It has now come to my attention that it is now time to announce the winner!

*rolls drum*

And the winner is... **chippo843! **

Congratulations to you, **chippo843**! To claim your prize, please send me a PM about your story request and I'll write your fic ASAP!

Thank you everybody for participating and please continue to support the story and the main anime! Stay tuned for another future contest! ;)

* * *

Astral closely watched a tiny baby Yuma sleep in his makeshift crib. The little boy slept like an angel as he tossed and turned (along with sucking his thumb) in his crib. If you were completely quiet and listened very carefully, you could hear Yuma slightly snoring, but in a cute babyish way.

Astral did not understand everything about the humans, their world, and babies. To him, observing everything Yuma did as a baby was an opportunity for him to learn more about the human race. "Yuma being an infant is... Quiet fascinating. Before he was an infant, he was never one to slow down for anything. Now, he is taking everything step by step. I am assuming that this is how humans learn at a very early age."

As soon as Astral finished talking to himself, he swore he heard a small yawn. Just as he expected, baby Yuma sat in his crib, wide awake. An attempt at a smile plastered onto Yuma's face whilst looking at Astral. "Astol!" he squealed. He extended his chubby arms into the air, for he was wanting to touch Astral. The ghost couldn't say no to that adorable baby. He carefully

"It was very adorable of Yuma to smile at me, but he needs to sleep now. I think I may know a way to help him fall asleep. I have to do a ritual known as a lullaby, it must be a quiet song or else they will not sleep," said Astral, "and I know the right song for the lullaby."

Clearing his throat, Astral made direct eye contact with Yuma, and Yuma did the same vice versa. The little boy just stared at Astral with a confused expression. "Ge?" he babbled.

Taking a deep breath, Astral slowly started to sing.

_ In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_

_All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_

At first, baby Yuma had a little trouble following, but hearing Astral's soft, gentle, warm voice provided him with plenty of comfort. He didn't know why, but Astral's song was making him feel just a wee drowsy.

_Look around you, then you may realize_

_All the creatures saw with the light._

_And I might know of our future,_

_But then, you still control the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together._

_Only you know if we shall last!_

After finishing the first verse, Astral took a deep breath, then poured plenty of emotion in his favorite part of the song.

_Cause every night I will save your life!_

_And every night I will be with you!_

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution!_

_Cause every night I will make it right!_

_And every night I will come to you!_

_But every night it just stays the same,_

_In my dream of an absolution!_

By then, Yuma felt calm by the way Astral was singing to him. His eyes started to flicker since the song was starting to make him a little sleepy.

Astral, on the other hand, felt really great. He never felt so much emotion being poured into singing.

_And you'll see (And you'll see)_

_What you'll be (What you'll be)_

_And you'll see_

_All you can (All you can)_

_And every night (And every night)_

_And every night (And every night)_

_And every night (And every night)_

_I will dream (I will dream)_

_And you'll see (And you'll see)_

_That this is my dream (What you'll be)_

_And you'll see_

_Every night_

_I will always dream (Cause every night)_

_And every night_

_And every night_

_I will dream (I will dream)_

Astral closed his eyes as he finished the song. He felt... Good after that much singing. "I haven't sang this much since... Oh, wait, I don't remember anything before meeting Yuma..." Astral heavily sighed at the thought, "getting back my memories won't be easy, but I am making new memories I will never forget."

Upon Astral's mention, no matter how hard Yuma tried, he couldn't fight the sleepiness in his eyes. After hearing much of Astral's singing, he finally gave in and drift off to dream land. "Aahhhh..." He yawned sweetly, facing Astral's chest.

Astral caught sight of this and let a small smile form on his face. He gently stroked Yuma's hair and patted his back. The night became peaceful for baby Yuma after heading comforting words from Astral:

"Sweet dreams, Yuma. I will always be watching over you."

* * *

Photon Drake: Number 10 of Baby Yuma Drabbles: SUCCESS! XD

That's a milestone for this story! Guess the song Astral was singing and you get a cookie! Speaking of cookies, I could really use some help. Any ideas for future chapters will be accepted, and maybe I will think of using them sometime! ;) Please continue to support this story and the main anime!


End file.
